


Top Shelf

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [87]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Male Gaze ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux needs home repairs.





	

Maintenance could easily do this. Hux pays them for a reason, and that reason is their skill with their hands, or something. He has reports on their productivity, job descriptions and so on, but someone else manages them on his behalf.

Still, he’s sure they could do this for them. But once Kylo had that look in his eye - the one that said ‘refusing me this would emasculate me and also I want to provide for you and show my skills with my own hands’ - Hux had graciously agreed to allow his beloved Knight to show him his mettle.

Or something.

Anyway, Maintenance _could_ do it, but would they do it like this? Nope. Hux sips at his tea, feet up, nominally reading his report. At an angle. So his eyes can trail over Kylo for the majority of the time, instead.

Kylo started out normally enough, measuring and reading and turning the instructions around before declaring them ‘useless’ and inventing his own.

Hux does remember who used to be the man’s father, so he is _marginally_ worried the shelf will not hold things up, and instead make coffee. He’s seen Kylo’s lightsaber hilt, after all. The man is great at making things… sort of work. Or work with whatever deficiencies need to still be there. But this kit was complete, and there should be no deficiencies (instructions aside). So maybe it will be okay.

Now Ren is shirtless, and has a stylus in his mouth, and another behind his ear. He probably forgot the first one, and grabbed the second. If he gets a third, it will go to the other ear. A fourth, and Hux isn’t sure where it will go. 

Anyway. Shirtless. And slightly gleaming under the strip lighting. His musculature playing over his bones as he measures and leans and pounds and does all sorts of manly things which really are impressive, if he has to admit it. Forthright. Involved. Dedicated. Yadda, yadda. 

Hux looks pensive as Kylo holds the shelf into position. 

“Higher?” he suggests, but only to see those shoulders and arms work. Stretch, stretch, stretch. Oh, the bunching makes his boxers knot. “No… you were right the first time.”  


Kylo huffs, lowering the shelf back down. “You’d never reach if I put it too high.”

“That’s what I have you for,” Hux croons.   


Kylo snorts, and starts to hammer and punch in the new struts. His whole arm is involved, and Hux wants to _lick it_. And nibble it. And suck it. And prod it. And all sorts of things to it. 

(Later.)

By the time the shelf is up, he’s so lost in daydreams, he’s forgotten Kylo was doing something meaningful after all.

His Knight turns, wiping his brow on the back of his wrist. “Acceptable?”  


“ _Always_ ,” he insists.   


Maybe he can overhaul the whole of their quarters…


End file.
